Puppy Tails
by Koki-chan
Summary: Oh no! Shigure's been sent to the pound and gasp adopted by a new family! What'll he do? What'll the Sohmas and Tohru do when they find out?
1. Not the Pound!

**_It's me again! Heeheehee! I got the idea for this fic while bringing my dog Rocky home from the pet store. I sat in the back with him while we were driving home. He stood in his crate and barked like crazy. While I was there, I wondered what would happen if Shii-chan was stuck in his dog form and was adopted by a diffrent family. And so, this story was born. Enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Shigure yawned as he rolled over, "I love days like these." he mumbled to himself. The house was silent, his editor wasn't trying to kill herself on his doorstep, his tummy was full of _takoyaki_, and he had just found a nice, sunny spot to nap in. Of he went into dreamland, where high school girls clad in swimsuits, gym shorts and baggy socks roamed freely through-out his home.

He woke up to a loud 'thump,' bringing him back to reality.

He shot up and looked around. The sound had to have come from outside.

"Mrowrrrrrr ..." a large tomcat yowled just outside the open screendoor.

A devilish smile creeped onto Shigure's face. He looked around to see if anyone happened to be watching. The coast was clear. He sprang to his feet and ran out of the door.

The cat screeched as it began to run.

Shigure ran after it, chasing it all around the yard barking in a goofy way.

The cat managed to get away, scaleing the wall and jumping into the next yard.

Shigure smiled triumphantly, there was no way he could let a cat ((other than Kyo)) be near his house! He strolled over to the porch and threw himself on the cushion he had been laying on before. He rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms -er- paws above his head. '_I wonder why I transformed.' _he mused, _' I hope I'm not getting sick.'_ he pondered. _'Oh well.'_ he yawned and fell back asleep, returning to the Land of the School Girls.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A burly man walked over and picked up the sleeping dog. "Damn strays." he sighed, noticing Shigure's bare neck. "To the pound you go." he said, shaking his head, a look of pity on his face.

He walked over to his van and plopped the dog in the back, closing the doors quietly, so he would not wake him up. He walked over to the drivers seat and hopped in. He then turned the key and drove off.

* * *

Shigure woke to the gentle purring of an engine. He stretched out all four legs and let out a yawn. '_What a nice nap._' he thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand to his feet. Still half-asleep, Shigure didn't really take in his surroundings, walking over to where he thought the kitchen was. A sharp jolt woke him up completely. Shigure blinked a few times then looked around hurridly.

'_What am I doing here?'_ he asked himself mentally as he looked around the back of the van. He began to bark, softly at first, then louder.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt!" came a voice from the front of the car.

'_Oh ... crap.' _he whined, _'This is the dog catcher's van.'_ he had recognized it from the many times he had seen it coming, and glared at it from behind the curtain. Shigure began to bark short, whiney yelps.

The driver stopped sharply, sending Shigure sliding across the floor. He heard a door slam, and the crunching of the leaves under the dog catcher's feet as he walked to the back of the van. The doors of the back opened. Shigure tried to run out, but the dog catcher's hand firmly grasped the scruff of his neck.

'_Easy! Easy!' _Shigure whined.

The dog catcher dragged Shigure to a strange brick building. It had a terrible odor, and the air was filled with the aggrivated barking of several dogs. Shigure began to hyperventilate, '_Not the pound, oh God, not the pound!'_ he began to bark, loud, grief-stricken barks as the D.C ((dog catcher)) walked him down the many halls. Countless dogs stood behind each chain-link fence, all of them seemed to snicker as Shigure went by. The D.C finally found the least crowded space, opened the door, and tossed Shigure in.

Shigure rose to his feet to survey his surroundings. A large container of water hung on the wall, it looked like an enlarged version of one you would put in a guinea pigs cage. In another corner was a bowl of concrete cemented on the wall. Shigure walked over to it. Empty. He heaved a heavy sigh, he had missed dinner, and the _takoyaki_ he had eaten for lunch was not going to tide him over until the morning feeding. Shigure stiffened as a large pair of jaws clamped on his tail. Shigure let out a loud, high-pitched yelp as he turned to face his attacker. It was a chocolate labrador retriever.

'_Hey, what's up?'_ he grinned a doggy grin, _'Sorry 'bout biting your tail, couldn't get your attention any other way.'_

Shigure chuckled,_ 'Next time you want my attention, please use a less painfull way.'_

The lab laughed, '_Sure, if we last that long.'_

Shigure tilted his head to the side, '_What do you mean by that?'_

_'Well, either you get adopted, or you go to the room at the end of the hall.' _the lab sighed.

Shigure flinched, both of those were bad.

'_Hey, have you eaten yet?'_

Shigure shook his head.

The dog ducked under a blanket in the corner and dragged out a little dish with some kibble in it, '_Here.'_

Shigure gratefully took the food and gobbled it up, '_Thank you.'_ he said between bites. When he had inhaled the last piece, he turned to the dog, '_I'm Shigure.' _he smiled.

_'Rocky, nice to meet you.' _the other dog tilted his head to the side, '_He's coming.'_

'_Who?'_

_'There's this guy who comes down these halls every once in a while, I'd recognize those squeaky boots anywhere.' _Rocky growled.

Down the hall came a tall man in dungarees and a green polo shirt. He squatted down infront of each of the little cages and looked every dog he happened to fancy up and down. When the dogs lacked something, he stood up and walked to the next cage. He squatted down infront of Shigure's cage. He looked at Rocky, then shook his head, "Too skinny." he muttered.

Rocky looked at the man, '_Too picky.'_ he spat back.

The man then looked at Shigure. His eyes lit up as he scanned over Shigure's furry body, "Perfect!" he exclaimed, startling many dogs and starting up a wave of barking. "Excuse me, sir? I want this one." he yelled, pointing at Shigure.

_'Me!' _Shigure gasped.

'_See ya, buddy.' _Rocky sighed.

'_No! No! No! This is a mistake!" _Shigure barked as the warden picked him up. '_I don't wanna go!'_ he howled.

"Quiet, you're going to your new home." the warden smiled, happy that another dog had found a home.

Shigure wriggled around in the warden's arms, _'Let me go!'_

The warden set Shigure down and latched a collar around his neck. Shigure tried to run, but once again, the scruff of his neck was pulled. The warden latched on a leash and led him to his new owners. "Here you are sir." the warden said cheerfully, exchanging the leash for a file full of paper work.

"C'mon boy!" the man cooed, tugging on the leash.

_' Nuh-uh.'_ Shigure wouldn't budge.

The man sighed and scooped him up, "Lazy dog, you want to be carried, don't you?" he chuckled.

_'No!'_

In moments, Shigure was in a crate, in the back of the man's car, heading on his way to a completely diffrent house, a new, strange family, and **-gulp-** a new life.

* * *

_**There, what do you think? I've been dyin' to write this out for months! I hope you like it! Love me and R&R!**_


	2. Meet the Family

**_Hiyaz! Thanks for all of your support! I honestly didn't think I'd get so many people to read and review my story! I'm still fairly new at this, so I feel very proud of myself! XD Okay! Time for reviewer appreciation!_**

**Aria's Star- Yep, Shii-chan's sure got himself into trouble! Maybe this'll tech him to tone it down a little! ((On the perversion, in case there was any confusion! XD))**

**Sho-ro Eyez- Thankies! I'm glad you like it!**

**psychoflipper- Wagh! If you kill me, you'll never get your second chapter! Muwahahahahahahahahaha! I'm glad you've finally read one of my stories! You like, pwn me by now! ((That's not a typo! That's how I feel like spelling it))**

**Laily- Really? Well, if I beat you to it, I'm just glad you liked it! That means I did good with it, right? Thankies! Maybe it comes from being too perverted, like Aria's Star said! Who knows? Yet ...**

**silverpheonix2- Yep, with _dun dun dun!_ Kids! Yeps, I'll keep writing! I hope you like this chappie!**

_**Disclaimer- I. OWN. NOTHING! Psychoflipper pwns me!**_

* * *

'_This isn't happening! This isn't happening!' _Shigure told himself as the car stopped. The man got out of the car, went around, and opened the door. '_Go away!'_ Shigure whined as the man picked up the cage.

"C'mon little fella! Time to see your new home!" he said with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Shigure bumped the sides of the crate, hoping the man would drop him.

"Stay still, puppy! We're almost to the door." the man said as he climbed the stairs of the porch. The man knocked on the door. "Honey! Kids! I have a surprise for you!" he sang.

'_Kids?' _Shigure's eyes widened, '_No! Please no!'_

The door opened, a pretty woman with brown hair and bright eyes standing in the door frame, she looked like an older version of Tohru. The woman squealed at the sight of Shigure, "Shinji! He's so cute!"

"Come around back!" he said, heading to the gate on the side of the house, "I'll introduce you, bring the kids!"

'_Okay, maybe I can make my escape then.' _Shigure plotted.

The man walked around the house and set the crate down in the vast back yard. Heopened the door of the crate slightly.

Shigure charged the door, but the man had only opened it up enough so he could stick his arms in. '_Curses!'_ he barked loudly.

Shinji clasped a leash on Shigure's collar and led him out of the crate. Waitimg there to greet him was that same woman and two small boys, both around the age of five or six.

"Is he really ours, Daddy?" the younger boy asked.

"Sure is, Yutaro!" the father grinned.

"YAY!" the two boys squealed as they ran over to the dog.

_'Ahhhh! Don't touch me!'_ Shigure yelped, running the other way.

Shinji tugged on the leash. "Don't be so loud boys! You'll scare him." he chided.

The boys nodded, "Okay, Daddy." the older boy whispered.

"What kind of dog is he?" the mother asked.

"I think he's a mutt." Shinji answered.

Shigure looked at him, offended. _'I'm not a mutt!'_

"How old is he, Daddy?" Yutaro asked.

"Hmmm, I say he's still a pup."

_'I'm 27 years old! I may look youngfor my age, but I am certainly not a baby!'_ Shigure sniffed.

"Can he sleep in my bed, Daddy?" the older boy asked.

"No! In mine!" the younger protested.

"Nuh-uh! In mine!" the mother said playfully.

Shinji shook his head, "Not in either of your beds!" he laughed. "He's going to sleep outside. He'll like the back yard alot better than your beds!"

Shigure shot him a dirty look,_ 'Speak for yourself!' _he barked. '_How about I sleep in your bed, and _you_ go out and sleep in the dirt?'_

"Can we pet him, Daddy?" the older boy asked.

"Maybe we should take turns." Shinji mused, "Takashi, you can go first." he said, refering to the older boy.

"Yay!" Takashi squealed.

Yutaro pouted, "Why does _he _get to go first?"

"He's the oldest." his father stated.

Yutaro continued to pout.

Takashi slowly approached Shigure, "Hi doggy." he whispered. He reached out his hand and patted Shigure's head.

_'Gently! Gently!'_ Shigure urged.

The little boy scratched behind his ears.

_'Ah ... a little to the left!'_ Shigure moved his head to the left.

The boy scratched, but too roughly. Shigure yelped, causing the little boy to scream.

"No! Bad dog!" the father scolded, tugging on the leash.

_"What'd I do!"_

"Okay, Yutaro, your turn." Shinji smiled at his youngest son.

Yutarobrightened up, "Yay!"

It was Takashi's turn to pout, upset his turn was already over.

The small boy aproached Shigure cautiously, his little hand outstretched.

Shigure licked his fingers. They had grape jelly on them. '_Yum!'_ he licked the boys hands even more.

The little boy giggled in delight.

Takashi scowled jealously at his younger brother. "How come the doggy likes _him_ better?" the boy whined.

Shinji shook his head. "Minako, do you want to pet him?" he asked.

Yutaro took a step away from Shigure, much to the dog's dismay.

Minako grinned, "Yes!" she walked over to the dog and patted his head, "Hi, cutie-pie!" she cooed, scratching behind his ears.

Shigure smiled, his leg kicking from delight, _'You've got magic fingers, Minako-san!'_

The woman giggled, "He's so cute!" she squealed. She then turned to her husband, "What should we name him, Shinji?" she asked.

Shigure froze, his leg in mid-kick, '_Oh ... no ..."_

* * *

**Heehee! What do you think? I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but -sigh- school doesn't like me! XD As for Shii-chan's new name ... why don't you guyz decide? Give me a couple of names, I'm not sure myself! Which is half the reason I left the chapter at that! XDDDD Thankies for reading! You're all such sweetle pies! (( I think I got 'sweetle' from Onigiri in a Sailor Uniform, so I'll credit the word to her! I hope you don't mind!)) R&R pleeze! **


	3. The Great Escape

**Uwaaaahhhh! I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait! The family computer developed a hatred for fanfiction, so I could not even update without the screen freezing. But a combined Graduation/ Birthday present resulted in the birth of my beautiful new laptop! So, I've been able to go on fanfiction and write! YAY! So, I've been able to update my most popular story now! ((Hmmm ... or was 'Kyo the Left-Out Sohma' more popular?)) Anyway ... here you go!**

_**Disclaimer: I dun own anything.**_

* * *

****

"Hm ... a name. We will need one of those, won't we?" Shinji stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Any suggestions?"

"Daisy!" Yutaro shouted, running to hug Shigure.

_'Oh, please, God no!' Shigure whimpered._

"Yutaro, it's a boy dog!" Shinji laughed.

"We should name him Sparky!" Takashi crowed.

"Oh, that's no name for such a lazy-looking dog!" Minako giggled, scratching Shigure's ears.

_'How rude! I'm not that lazy!' _Shigure glared at Minako, but couldn't resist her magic scratches.

"What about Midnight? He does have a very dark color to him." Shinji mused.

_'Hmmm, that does seem to be the most masculine of the names. I guess I'll take it.' _Shigure opened his mouth and let out a happy bark, a sign that he accepted the new name, for the time being.

"Oh, well, Muffin it is!" Shinji chuckled.

_'What? No! Midnight! Not Muffin! Midnight!' _Shigure barked, finally realizing his mistake. While he was contemplating taking the name 'Midnight', The younger of the two boys had suggested 'Muffin. 'Arrgh!" he howled, realizing he accidentally accepted 'Muffin.'

"Heehee, come along now, Muffin. I'll show you your new home." Minako chirped, daintily leading Shigure by his leash.

Shigure whimpered, _'Oh no! They're serious!' _he pulled against the leash, trying to run the other way. The leash slipped right through Minako's idle fingers.

"Uh oh! Shinji, get him! I lost the leash!" she cried.

Shigure, seeing his chance to escape, bolted towards the fence.

"Get the puppy, Daddy! He's getting away!" Yutaro screamed, running after his frantic father.

_'You'll never take me alive!' _Shigure barked, the fence approaching quickly. He bounded over the fence effortlessly, leaving Shinji to smack into the wall.

"Honey, are you all right?" Minako called.

Shigure ran through the streets, taking random turns and unfamiliar streets for the fear that Shinji would follow him. When he finally felt safe, Shigure collapsed on the sidewalk, completely exhausted. _'I - I think I lost them.' _he panted.

"Oh! What a cute puppy!" a little girl passing by squealed.

"Hey, stay away from strays, Emiko!" the little girl's mother chided.

Shigure was far too tired to argue. He took in his surroundings once he caught his breath. Nothing looked familiar. Shigure rose to his feet, all four of them and mumbled to himself, _'Maybe if walk around a little I'll recognize something.'_ He wandered around for what felt like hours ((although it had only been about twenty minutes)) and nothing even looked remotely familiar. In the heat of the moment, he had not bothered to watch where he was going. With a sigh, he settled himself under a bush in a near-by park, _'Well, someone is bound to realize I'm gone. They'll come find me.' _he sighed, treating himself to another nap.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Does anyone know where Shigure-san is?" Tohru asked as she began to prepare the night's dinner.

"Who knows where that weirdo spends his time." Kyo muttered as he peeled potatoes.

"He just comes and goes as he pleases, he turn up sooner or later." Yuki said as he came into the room.

"I'm starting to worry." Tohru looked down worriedly, "I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure that wherever he is, he's fine. He can take care of himself." Yuki smiled reassuringly.

"Well, if you're sure ..." Tohru trailed off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Shigure woke up, it was dark out. "Ah ... my head." he mumbled rubbing the side of his head. "Note to self, never sleep under a bush again." he yawned and tried to rub he sleep out of his eyes. He opened his eyes and expected to see his furry black paw when he saw flesh. "I'm human again!" he shouted out with glee. "Yes!" he could finally use a payphone and get those good-for-nothing boys to pick him up. He began to rise to his feet, but quickly dropped back down. 'Crap!' he moaned mentally, 'I'm naked!'

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun! Oh no! What will Shii-chan do now? Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I wrote it in about an hour ... hopefully you couldn't tell! So what'd you think? Anything you'd like to see in this story? Mucho thankies to and for their ideas and suggestions in their reviews! Tell me what you think, your ideas, you praises, your constructive criticism, anything! R&R peoples! XD**


	4. She's Insane!

**Okies, I've had a lot of time lately, and luckily, thanks to you guys, I haven't had a lack of ideas. I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me babble on, so here's Puppy Tails Chapter 4: She's Insane!**

* * *

"This is not good." Shigure whined. peeking through the bushes at his surroundings. "What to do, what to do." he asked himself. He had come down to two options: Either wander blindly through the night, hoping a police officer did not catch him, or sit here until he froze to death, or starved, whichever came first. Then, he saw it. A newspaper was lying on a bench. "Maybe that will be big enough to cover me up." he mused, looking both ways to make sure the coast as clear. He darted out of the bush and made a run for the bench. He grabbed the newspaper and wrapped it around his waist.

"Hey! You over there!" a someone screamed from across the park, "Stop right there!"

Shigure broke into a run, 'Oh no! The police!' he was not about to go to jail.

"Stop in the name of he law!" the police officer screamed, running after Shigure.

Shigure was running as fast as he possibly could, but the police officer was closing in on him fast. "Why couldn't I get one that ate too many doughnuts?" Shigure whimpered, racking his brain for excuses. "I was mugged and they stole my clothes." was one, or: well, that was the only one he could think of. Hopefully the police officer would believe him.

"Stop!" the police officer screamed, grabbing a handful of Shigure's hair, in an attempt to yank him to the ground. In one last attempt to escape the clutches of the police officer, he whipped his head forward, sending the officer's small frame flying over him. Shigure saw this event as his chance to escape, but he did not count on the fact that the police officer still had a firm grip on his hair. Due to the effects of gravity, the officer came crashing down on top of Shigure, knocking him onto the ground. The one other thing that Shigure did not count on was the fact that the policeman, was not a police**man**. Shigure was surrounded by a large 'poof.'

"What happened?" the policewoman mumbled groggily, rubbing her head.

'_Yay! I'm a dog again!' _Shigure barked happily. '_I'm a dog again ...'_

"Hey little fella." the policewoman cooed, scratching behind Shigure's ears, "Did you knock me over and make me lose that nasty little streaker?"

Shigure frowned deeply, '_I am **not**_ little!'

"Did you happen to see where he went?" she asked.

Shigure cocked his head to the side.

"How adorable." she smiled as she rubbed his neck, "Oh, you don't have a collar."

Shigure froze, _'I am not going back to the pound!' _he yelped, planning his escape.

"Well, my shift is about over." she mused, gently grasping the scruff of his neck, "Why don't you come home with me?"

Shigure barked, dropping to the floor, _'Noooooooo!' _he whined.

"C'mon little fella." she cooed, scooping him up in her arms.

_'Deja vu.'_ Shigure mused as he wiggled around, trying to escape.

"You're a feisty little guy." she mumbled, light brown eyes looking into his. Something changed in those eyes. "Now, why don't you stay still?" she asked.

Shigure stopped moving. Something in her eyes told him that he had better listen to her.

"That's a good dog." she smiled. She opened the door to her squad car and gently placed Shigure on the seat, closing the door behind him. She went around the back, letting herself in on the driver's side. She started up the car and began to drive.

Shigure lay down on the seat, his head resting on is crossed paws. He stared up at the lady. She may be a little scary, but she sure was pretty. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun, little fringes of hair poking out. '_She looks so serious. Scary.'_ he shivered.

He stared outside the window, watching the lights flash before him as they drove along. He felt fingers on his head, he turned to see that the woman was softly stroking his head. Shigure was surprised, this woman who looked so tough and mean, was petting him with such tenderness. He closed his eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No sooner had he closed them then he had opened them to see he was on the rug of a strange apartment. He lifted his head and looked around. The apartment was rather empty, the only thing in this room, the living room, he guessed, was a couch, the rug he was laying on, and a small wooden desk. Sitting at the desk was the woman who had brought him home, she had a pencil in her hand and seemed to be hard at work.

He sauntered on over to her. He craned his neck to try and see what she was doing, but the table was to high for him.

The woman looked up to see Shigure standing next to her, "You want to see?" she asked.

Shigure sat down, looking up at her. He had perfected the 'puppy-dog' eyes.

She nodded, picking up the piece of paper and holding it up so Shigure could see.

Shigure barked happily, dismissing it as a doodle she had drawn. That is, until he further inspected the drawing. He froze. It was a picture of him.

"It's a drawing for the police files." she explained, noticing Shigure's face. Yes, even dogs make faces that tip you off to their emotions. Especially dogs like Shigure. "This guy is facing charges of indecent exposure. With his picture, people will be able to identify him."

Shigure whimpered. This lady was going to send him to jail. He looked at the picture one more time. In the corner was a scribbled signature. 'Hawkeye' it read. 'Riza Hawkeye.' If he managed to get out of here, he would have to remember that name, and remember to stay away from Ms. Hawkeye. He was then struck by a different fear. What will happen if he transforms? That would cause quite a commotion. He whimpered, worry taking over.

"Oh, you must be hungry." Riza stated, rising from her chair. "Let me get you something."

Shigure, stricken with fear, followed her into the kitchen, jumping on her back, when she was at the counter ((so she wouldn't fall)) in a make-shift hug to extend his time as a dog.

"Whoa!" Riza yelped, pushing the dog off of her. She bopped him on the nose, "Bad dog." she chided. She grasped the scruff of his neck and dragged him back to the living room, making him sit on a piece of foam on the floor. "I guess we'll just have to teach you some manners." she frowned as she cocked her gun.

Shigure's eyes widened. This woman was mad! She was going to go berserk!

Riza fired four neat shots around Shigure, hitting only the foam.

Shigure froze, the only thing keeping him from peeing his pants ((Well he doesn't really have pants, but you get what I'm saying, right?)) was the fear that that action would result in more gunshots.

"Now, we're not going to jump anymore, are we?" she asked sweetly, smoke coming out of the barrel of her gun.

_'She's insane!' _Shigure yelped, shaking his head.

* * *

**And that's chapter four! And just in case you were wondering, that is _the _Riza Hawkeye from 'Full Metal Alchemist' fame. In my story, she is a policewoman instead of a member of the military. I've always wanted to see how Shigure would feel if he was trained by her! Black Hayate looks petty scared of her training methods! XD I hope you liked it! I hope I kept her in character enough for you FMA fans! XD R&R! **


End file.
